The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing a bound print item from at least one printed product that is supplied in a straddling position, to be stitched with the aid of wire staples, wherein the apparatus comprises a conveying device with a support that consists of individual elements and is slanted toward the side, as well as carriers for the timed transfer of the printed products to an intermediate conveyor that is installed upstream of a wire-stitching section.
Apparatuses of this type are known from gathering and wire-stitching systems and are used to produce wire-stitched print items. The printed products are gathered with the aid of feeders, disposed along a single-belt or dual-belt conveying device, and are transported in a straddling position, one above the other, with the aid of carriers. Before the printed products reach a wire-stitching line, formed with the aid of a double circulating traction element, such as chains or belts, they are guided over a stationary guide rail. This guide rail has a section that is inclined toward the front end. However, a gap in the transition in the conveying direction is unavoidable. The conveying device end that moves downward at a slant in the transition region forms a slight bend together with the guide rail, which can change the trajectory of the transported printed products. In particular, shorter printed products will hit the guide rail and/or get stuck thereon, thus causing interruptions in the production because they cannot be picked up by the intermediate conveyor that operates jointly with the guide rail.